Recently, a digital TV service using a wired or wireless communication network is becoming common. The digital TV service may provide a variety of services that could not be provided in the existing analog broadcast service.
For example, in case of IPTV (Internet Protocol Television) service which is a kind of a digital TV service, it provides an interactivity that enables a user to actively select kinds and watching time of watching program. The IPTV service may provide a variety of additional services based on such an interactivity, including Internet search, home shopping, online game, etc.
Conventionally, however, if a user is in a status that he or she is not able to watch TV visually, there is a limitation to provide program information and subtitle information of a broadcast program that is currently played back, and event information generating in a display device.